Dealing with Dark Link
by Croup
Summary: A collaboration with Feyd-Rautha3. Inside the Water Temple, Link comes face to face with something eerily similar to himself. What follows is a very painful encounter . . . Warning for spanking.


Link opened the door in the dungeon, hoping that this next room contained the key he needed. Without it, this was the farthest he could go. He cautiously looked around. This room was strange, different from the others in the dungeon. The floor seemed to reflect the ceiling, and a thick fog kept him from seeing where the floor ended and walls began. He took a few steps in and saw the familiar shape of a treasure chest. It couldn't be that easy. It never was! But after nothing attacked him for a few minutes, he became confident and strode to the chest, slowly opening it. Inside sat a large hammer. But as soon as he lifted it up, bars slammed down in front of the door behind him, trapping him in the room.

As Link looked about in surprise, a form slowly materialized from the floor. In fact, it seemed like Link's own reflection was suddenly moving on it's own! Once it had risen to stand before him however, it was clearly something else. It was like looking into a mirror, if that mirror was brackish and twisted. The figure had all of Link's features and all of Link's clothes, except they were darker in hue, appearing almost demonic. Most frightening were the glowing red eyes staring back into Link's own, as the familiar face slowly smirked at him.

Link took a step back and studied the figure before him. Of all the enemies he had faced so far, this one was the most disturbing. Perhaps it hit too close to home, the way it looked like him. Perhaps it even WAS him, and this room made something in him visible that he did not want to see. Either way, he knew that if he wanted to defeat this dungeon, he would have to defeat this... thing... first. And so, with a clenched jaw, he lifted his sword and charged at his opponent.

As Link charged, so too did his dark reflection. Sparks went off as their swords clanged together. The motion of his swing was precisely the same as Link's, the force behind it was the same, even the way he grunted with effort was eerily similar, if distorted. It was as if Link were fighting an exact duplicate. As Link continued to attack, Dark Link continued to counter him with the exact same moves. The duplicate's smirk remained in place as the fight drew on, since he knew Link would eventually tire and slow, while his own strength would never waver.

Link huffed and took a step back again to think. How could he defeat him when he did everything that Link could? It was impossible! He had tried every move that he knew, but everything was met with equal strength and timing. Almost as if that thing knew what he was thinking! And that smirk...! The other Link seemed to be laughing at his struggles. How then to defeat him? Link thought for a second, but his mind wasn't giving him any ideas. So, with renewed vigour, he attacked the likeness again.

But this time Link's prowess wasn't enough. Dark Link's sword came up quicker than his and knocked the Master Sword out of Link's hands. Ringing noisily, it skittered over to the opposite side of the room. Before Link could run and retrieve it, his evil double had grabbed him. Quickly restraining the defeated hero's arms behind his back, Dark Link pushed him down . . . to land right across his knee.

Link grunted as he was pushed over. This was a weird position for a fight... too weird. With a gasp, he remembered something that happened not too long ago, when he was in one of the villages. As was his habit, he destroyed several pots around the village looking for rupees. One of the shopkeepers had seen him and, for whatever reason, seemed very upset. Instantly he was turned over the man's knee and given his first hard tanning. This position was too similar for his liking. "Hey, listen!" Navi's voice rang out in his ear, "What are you doing? This is no time to lay down! You are being attacked!" Gee, thanks Navi.

Dark Link's expression deepened, turning from a satisfied smirk to a truly malicious grin. Whatever the real Link's background with punishment, this shadow seemed far more experienced with it. While locking Link hopelessly in place so that he couldn't escape, Dark Link's hand slid to his green tunic. It only took a moment for the trousers of them to be pulled down, fully exposing the rear of the Hero of Hyrule. Before Link could respond to that, Dark Link's palm rose into the air (since he was a reflection, left was his dominant hand) and swiftly slapped down onto one of the pert buttocks.

Link jolted forward from the impact, letting out a loud yelp. "Hey!" That seemed to be one of the only words he knew, and he was going to use it a lot in the next few minutes. He glared over his shoulder at his reflection. He couldn't do this to him! He was a hero! He was the good guy! This wasn't supposed to happen! He couldn't get beat like some little kid, especially not by himself! Frantically he kicked his legs to try to get away, but his reflection matched his strength, and it had the advantage of leverage. Link could barely give up enough force to resist his hold. With a gasp he felt another swat, and another, and soon he was in a world of pain.

The double only smiled wider at Link's feeble struggles. What could the Hylian do to stop him? After all, he WAS him . . . Or a version of him, anyway. The Dark Link continued to swat down painfully onto the original's cheeks as they twisted, imparting increasing levels of sting with every blow. He was rather enjoying this, actually. Link would think twice before he ever tried to best the Water Temple again.

It was almost too bad that Link had gone to the Temple of Time and skipped his formative teenage years. That meant he'd missed out on all the spankings he should have received during that time, and thus had no choice but to get them now as a grown-up. Dark Link ignored the annoying buzzing of the fairy over his head, and tilted Link further across his knee so that he could better swat the hero's sit-spots.

The bucking elf yelled out as his sit-spots were struck. That made it hurt even more! What the hell was this? Why was he going through this all again? For a stupid princess? Ok, the monsters, the sudden time change, the smelly temples, and even the death of the Deku Tree he could deal with, but this- THIS was too much! As soon as he could, he was going to leave this temple and go back home! He shouldn't have to put up with it! "Hnnngh!" he pushed forward with his feet, it was all he could do to keep from crying out!

Each pale globe was colored from a dusky rose until it reached a full, bright, burning red, and still Dark Link spanked on. As Link's reflection, Dark Link couldn't actually kill the hero without disappearing himself. But he was free to humiliate him and inflict as much pain as he wanted, which was just what he was doing. If Link at all valued his ability to sit, he would go back to the time he'd come from and never challenge Ganon again.

Dark Link briefly considered making the punishment even worse-perhaps equipping Strength Gauntlets to make it a REAL beating-but instead decided the hero had taken enough to learn his lesson. He released the sniffling young man and carelessly dropped him to the mirrored floor. Dark Link took his stance again where he'd begun, as the bars lifted in front of the door. The meaning was clear: leave now, or risk another burning spanking if he foolishly stayed.

Link reached back and rubbed his tender bottom, his voice hitching as he tried not to sob. Slowly he rose to his feet, and when he rubbed as much sting out as he could, he pulled his trousers back up and picked up his sword, a look of determination on his face. He was going to defeat this evil Link, and he was going to give it back every hit it had given him! After all, if they were reflections of each other, then he would have to do the same to this Dark Link as it had done to him, right? Maybe that was it's mistake. Maybe it was set in stone, with the way this room was, that each action one Link did, the other did as well. He held his sword up and nodded, signaling that he wasn't going to give up.

The other Link could only chuckle darkly as the hero challenged him again. It seemed as if Link was intent on receiving another bottom scorching. Hadn't he learned a thing from what had just happened? But if that was his wish, then Dark Link had no problem at all giving it to him. This time he was DEFINITELY putting on those gauntlets. He raised his sword as well, perfectly matching Link's stance.

Link took a few moments to study his opponent. So far nothing had worked. He had tried every sword move, every trick, that had ever been taught him, and this version of himself had been able to mirror it. Maybe he shouldn't be using his sword... maybe he had to use something else... His mind suddenly snapped to the hammer he had picked up. The other Link didn't seem to have one! Maybe that was the key! Quickly Link hefted his hammer and slammed in on the floor, on top of the Dark Link's reflection, the ring of metal on stone echoing throughout the room.

The effect was instantaneous. Dark Link was flung back as if he himself had been struck. The shadow got up shakily, red eyes widening in shock. He didn't have a hammer like that! How could this be? How could Link have ANYTHING that he didn't? Another swing of Link's hammer, and Dark Link was sprawled across the floor. There was no way he could mimic a move utilizing an item he didn't possess. Another couple blows like that on his reflection, and Dark Link was left stunned and groaning, temporarily unable to fight.

Link smirked in triumph and grabbed the back of Dark Link's tunic. He dragged him towards the treasure chest that he had just opened and closed the lid so he could sit down. He perched on it, wincing slightly, and tossed Dark Link over his knee, holding him down with a hand on his back. He tugged his trousers down and lifted his sword. He was going to teach this version of himself not to mess with him again. He brought the flat of his sword down hard across Dark Link's sit spots, leaving a deep red stripe. He was careful not to cut Dark Link with the blade, but he did inflict a lot of pain.

The evil duplicate of Link could only yelp out as a stinging blow landed across his ashen buttocks, feeling as if a fiery line had been drawn across the cheeks. The irony of his situation wasn't lost on him. This punishment looked almost identical to the one before except that, like a mirror, their positions had been reversed. Unfortunately for Dark Link, he was still groggy from the hammer blows, and could only struggle weakly as he received the same punishment he'd just given out. Well, not exactly the same . . . Link was using his sword! Dark Link grunted and twisted despite himself, silently wishing he'd thought of that first. "Hey!" he yelped out, his voice deeper than Link's but sounding just as anxious.

Link shook his head and continued to spank him with it, grunting every so often from the effort. He was going to make sure this guy knew better than to try to spank him again, because good always overcomes evil! As soon as he was finished turning Dark Link's bottom from ash grey to dusty red, he was going to beat this dungeon and rescue the princess and spank all the other evil trying to take over! With that in mind, he doubled his efforts to punish the bottom in front of him. Soon it was a deep red, as red as a Rupee.

The rising heat from his ass was making Dark Link squirm and buck over Link's lap, flushing in anger as he was put in his place. Not only was Link putting full force into his blows, but the magic of the sword was adding even further sting. Dark Link grimaced as he kicked like a bad little boy, shouting out further yelps as his buns sizzled. Perhaps he shouldn't have spanked Link so hard earlier. Than he might take mercy on him now. In desperation, Dark Link tried to reach down and touch the floor, eager to escape back into the reflective surface-but since Link was seated high on the chest, Dark Link couldn't quite reach. He had no choice but to remain and take the hero's punishment.

Link spanked him hard for several more minutes, finishing only when his cheeks were glowing red, almost like his eyes. Then he pushed him off his lap and allowed him to soak back into the floor. Now that he defeated him, another chest appeared that gave him the key he needed to move on into the next room. He took it and left without a second thought. If he ever ran into Dark Link again, he'd know how to deal with him.


End file.
